The Orange Sun
by ilana-chan
Summary: Draco is ill and knows he has merely hours to spend with his beloved boyfiend. HPDM and REALLY SAD!


A Harry Potter fanfic.

**Warnings:** a slash HPDM fanfic and lots of tears.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way! If I did, then nineteen years later Harry obviously wouldn't be married to Ginny ;) Everything belongs to JKR and the other important people… XP

**A/N:** The story contains a translated duet of two of my favorite Japanese singers. ^0^

**The Orange Sun**

The room at St. Mungo was remarkably quiet. The only noises made, were the slow breaths of a young blond boy who rested on one of the beds and the soft sobs of another dark haired one who sat by his side.

After what seemed like ages, the doctor came in and approached the spot where the couple was and stood in front of the dark haired boy until his watery gaze met his. The man hesitated and put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. Understandingly, the eyes of the younger one were once again wet and louder sobs then the previous ones were audible.

"Is he really…?"

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Potter. We tried everything but it seems there is no cure."

"Ho-how long does he have until… until he…?" Harry moaned from the thought itself.

"No longer than a few hours"

"Hours?" Harry gasped.

The doctor just nodded sadly and stared at his feet, speechless.

"Can I take him home? Spend with him the small amount of time we have left?"

"I am truly sorry, but I cannot allow that. The rules forbid any patient to be released. Especially not in his condition." He gestured towards the other boy.

"But-"

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Malfoy will not be sent home." The doctor said strictly with no place for arguments.

When the man left, Harry looked down at his lover and was surprised to see trails of tears upon his cheeks.

"Draco?"

The blonde's eyes flew open at the sound of his name and were met by the worried look on his boyfriend's face.

"Y-yes?" he whispered.

"Were you listening? Did you hear what the doctor said?" worry obvious in his voice.

The boy nodded slowly and started to cry once again. "Let's go"

"W-what? Where? You heard the doctor; you're not allowed to leave."

"I don't give a damn about what he said!" Draco hissed. "I won't lie in here and wait 'till I meet my end!" He spoke in a deadly tone and started to slowly sit up in his bed until he was at Harry's eye level. His next words barely a whisper. "I'd give anything just to see the sunset again. To sit on the beach with the most precious person in my life; feeling the sand for one last time…"

They were both crying at Draco's words, and without a second thought, the dark haired boy aparated them away.

After merely seconds they were at the beach, the red glittering sun was just about to disappear. The taller boy lay on his side and patted the sand beside him, signaling Harry to join him.

They were both lying there for, Merlin knows how long, in this intimate and comfortable position, stroking each other and kissing one another occasionally.

"I don't want this ever to end."

"Me neither." Harry agreed and gave his boyfriend a soft kiss, which he knew wasn't enough, for he felt his mate deepening the kiss and making it much more passionate.

The moments went by as the pair was kissing, stroking and whispering love words one to another. All this while softly sobbing and moaning between their actions, with tears all over. They indeed hoped time would stop and they could remain like this forever, in the arms of their lover.

_In the evening, I saw with you the orange sun_

_You looked like you were about to cry, eternal farewell_

_Watching your innocent face_

_As you played in the glimmering waves,_

_Running along the beach barefoot,_

_How I adored you._

_Your name is written in the sand_

_And the seashells decorating it_

_Are swept away by the waves_

_In front of the two of us._

They were both in each other's arms with sad smiles upon their faces. Each of them was lost in his own thoughts.

Draco was the one to draw them both from their daydream.

"I guess we should say goodbye to each other, right?"

Harry raised his head to meet his lover's gaze. "Dray…." He whined.

"You know we'll have to part soon. There's no escape." He said in a gentle tone near Harry's ear.

"But not just yet. Let us be away from reality for a while."

"We've been like this since we got here." Draco let out a long sigh. "I'm gonna die soon you know…"

Harry immediately pulled away and looked at him with anger.

"Harry. Love. Please don't deny that. This way it'll only be more painful than it should be. We both know I am very sick and it is a surprise I survived for such a long period. But now it is time to say goodbye; we won't meet for a long time. I hope for you" he added the last sentence with a soft smile. "Please promise me you will move on, that you won't dwell on me more than necessary. Just remember I will always love you and will always watch you from above."

At this point the couple was again crying quietly as Draco spoke.

"Please. This time I'm actually asking you to date other guys and love again. Now I'm putting aside your restriction from staring at other's butts, which you remember I put on you since you made it your habit in our fifth year at Hogwarts." They smiled as the memories from their old school flooded their minds.

"I don't know if I'll be able to do such a thing. And besides, I only stared at their butts because I knew you would get jealous." They both chuckled. "Let's continue cuddling doing nothing. Ple~ase?" Harry purposely used the childish tone he had when he asked Draco for something in their younger years.

"Well you don't have to convince me." He replied and settled back to his previous position with Harry in his lap. "Goodbye Love."

"Goodbye Dray"

_In the evening, I saw with you the orange sun_

_You looked like you were about to cry, eternal farewell_

_The blue sky whispered softly,_

_The red sunlight embraced us_

_I closed my eyes_

_As I held you as well_

_All the joys and sadnesses,_

_The countless encounters and partings_

_Just as it did back then,_

_The orange sun oversees them all._

The sun was almost unseen as the two boys lay close to one another. Harry felt his tears drying on his face as the wind blew and created brilliant waves. He felt the blond boy's presence on his left and was contented that they were spending their last moments together, as close as they could.

"It is beautiful, isn't it Draco?"

No comment

"Dray?" He asked again starting to become aware of the current situation. "Draco!" he cried in frustration.

He held the cooler body in his grasp and put one last kiss on his lover's – no, his ex lover's forehead. "I love you" was the last thing he softly whispered to the air as he landed back on the wet sand besides his Draco, tears streaming down his face until he let the uneasy unconsciousness wrap him…

_At that time, the two of us were dreaming about eternity_

_We held each other and laughed like we'd never part_

_It's stunning how much I think of you._

_That's all I need to satisfy myself._

_Don't cry. We can meet again anytime,_

_Just by closing our eyes…_

_In the evening, I saw with you the orange sun_

_You looked like you were about to cry, eternal farewell_

I am very nervous because this is my first fan fiction EVER. Plz plz plz review! =P

~Ilana-chan


End file.
